This invention relates generally to what is referred to in the industry as "cable tray" systems used to support electrical wiring, cables and conduit, and more particularly to a splice system for connecting sections of cable tray.
This invention is especially (but not exclusively) directed to cable tray systems of the type described in co-assigned pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/175,591, filed Dec. 29, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,658, which describes a lightweight cable tray system adapted for carrying data transmission lines and the like. The pending application further discloses a splice system for connecting the rails of adjacent cable tray sections. This aforesaid system comprises a splice member having a center part and two end parts receivable in the open ends of two rails to be connected. Spring-loaded detents mounted on the end parts of the splice member snap through holes in the rails to secure the splice member in place and thus connect the rails. While this design is satisfactory in most respects, additional steps must be taken to meet Section 318-7 (b)(4) of the National Electric Code relating to the electrical grounding of metal cable tray systems.
There is a need, therefore, for a splice system that is lightweight and easy to install and meets the electrical grounding requirements of the National Electric Code.